


Repeating

by Sombereyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombereyes/pseuds/Sombereyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was merely a teen, and although her eyes, the of crystal blue clarity were young, they were not protected from the harsh winds of this world. She was born and raised in a village where even the best of friends became rivals. SakuraxIno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeating

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've never done a Naruto fan fiction before, so please bear with me, and what is likely a pretty bad attempt, but I thought I'd give it a try anyway. Please, read and review. Only a one shot.
> 
> I don't own Naruto.

Ino sighed as she walked along the pebble laden path. It was one she traveled upon every single day. She would watch the passers-by, those who carried the same name as most in this hidden village. The title one of merit, and one many feared. She was merely a teen, and although her eyes, those of crystal blue clarity were young, they were not protected from the harsh winds of this world. She was born and raised in a village where even the best of friends became rivals. Even lovers were not safe from the onslaught of the bitter truths.

To be a ninja...the path was not an easy one.

It was filled with trials, tribulations, and pitfalls. Joy and laughter were fleeting, and yet welcome among those who continued to train hard every day. They were family in the worst of times, and the best of days forewent any conclusive definition. That was how thing should be, a peaceful life that perched on the edges of danger.

The name in and of itself a weight that the outside couldn't understand. Ino knew well that she would be forced into a difficult road. One where her beloved friends would become her targets, and she would face them down. She expected the same of them, knowing that each ninja had pride, and deeply profound respect for those they battled along side. Her foes could be anyone, her comrades the same. Knowingly, she picked a fight with everyone, if only so that she could stand tall in the face of her mother and father, once bitter rivals themselves at her age. Still, when she made challenges, she'd made them carefully. She was never out done.

At least, in her mind.

The best laid plans often fail, and she felt her heart sink in the understanding at what she'd done. Ino's heart was often in the wrong place, at the worst possible time. As a child, she'd come to protect a lonely girl, the one with the big forehead. Her kindness couldn't have been stopped back then, her heart reaching out to the saddened little girl. As they'd grown however, Sakura changed, and Ino, raised to be the tough little girl she should be, didn't back down in the face of Sakura.

"I won't lose to you..." A phrase often spoken, echoed within the depths of Ino's mind. It came forth like a whisper in the wind. The mere thought of Sakura stirred wicked thoughts. It wasn't uncommon, but as time went on, Ino realized how dumb she'd been. It was stupid to get into such a challenge. Ino felt wrong now. Knowing that the boy of their dispute wasn't here anymore helped Ino, even if only a little. Yet, she struggled to keep her eyes from tearing up as her heart clenched again. Sakura heart would always be with that raven haired young man...a man whose name Ino would forever shun.

The blond's heart however, it would forever beat for one person, even if that person was unattainable.

Today, like all days recently, Ino continued down the path of pebbles. The fork in the road was much like her own heart. One way, the path to her home awaited her. The other way, a small park gave gifts to the many children who lived within the village. Ino took the path with the trees, the one that would lead down the shaded footpath and into the small park. There, Sakura would be quietly swinging, the metal creaking as she glided back and forth. Her eyes, though unfocused could only see one thing, a person. His memory far away, in a place she'd never be able to reach.

As she went back and forth, the swing would cry, and in her own way, so would she. Ino couldn't fix that hurt. She couldn't chase the pain away this time with a simple little ribbon. Sakura had been her rival, or, so she thought, but Ino knew better now. Sakura was a flower, and she had become one a while ago. Back when Ino hadn't been looking. Now though, she saw everything, and no matter what she did, she couldn't change the image. That little bud had faced down many storms. It had lived through countless frosts, but no matter how strong that flower was, it could handle it this time.

Sakura...the beautiful flower had been terribly trampled upon.

If Sakura was only a flower though, many wouldn't care. Ino knew her parents would have shrugged, knowing it was natural order. Ino couldn't disregard her best friend, her unspoken love. "Sakura.." Ino said softly knowing the girl wasn't listening. "You poor thing." Ino would sit down, next to the tree near by, and she would watch Sakura swing. Back and forth, too and fro, the swing would cry along with Sakura. Ino just watched, that was all she could do. This had gone on for weeks now, and something had to give.

That something had to happen soon, and Ino's anger at the world bubbled deeply within her. Why hadn't someone said something? Why hadn't anyone comforted the poor distraught woman in front of her. Ino didn't have answers, but she did have conviction, and without warning she stood, and did the one thing she knew better than to do. She grabbed the swing, abruptly knocking Sakura off. "Would you at least look at me?" Ino begged as the girl on the ground stood up, but made no move. "Sakura, come on...talk to me." Ino tried again, but to no avail.

The girl of pink tresses turned on her heel, slowly and sloppily walking away. She looked weak, but felt weaker, her normal strength dwarfed, Ino was sure. "Sakura, damn you." Ino raged, grasping hold of her rival. "I told you to look at me."

Cloudy orbs of green met her blue eyes for only a moment, and with a defeated tone, she whispered huskily. "What do you want." A statement more than a question, so like Sakura, who never wished to back down. Still, they both knew she couldn't win, not this time. They'd both lost anyway.

"I won't lose." Ino told her sadly, she wanted so badly to cry, to pull this girl into an embrace, and held her tightly.

"You already have." Sakura sighed, as she clenched her eyes shut, trying to pull away. "We both have." She was on the verge of sobbing, and it was crushing Ino to see the girl this way.

"I mean you, you idiot." Ino told her, pulling the girl close. "I won't lose you." That was when the protective wall broke. Crashing into bits like a tidal wave, and all Ino could do, was hold onto the vexing waves that crashed between them. Sakura's emotions carried them away. "I promise you, Sakura, you'll be okay. We'll get through this, together." Sakura nodded through her tears while Ino still felt incredulous. 'I'll get you through this, but at what cost to me?' Ino didn't have answers, but at that moment, she hadn't wanted them either. Sakura's body was warm, her tears hot as they slipped down her cheeks. Ino wanted to get lost in the contact she so rarely received from the girl. With a shake of her head, morals the only high ground kept her afloat, she offered a small ghosting smile. "Let's get you cleaned up." Her thumbs brushed away the liquid sadness as she looked Sakura in the eyes. "You'll never be able to heal if you keep drowning yourself in sorrow."

The softly spoken words meant the world for them. Ino hadn't always been so kind during the times she should have been. Sakura, though a rebellious person had easily forgotten her reliance that she placed on others. She'd had Ino to thank after all. It was because of their childhood, that Sakura could be so confidant. It was her willpower that made her strong. As time went on, she'd strayed away from Ino's protective shadow, now though, it felt as if no matter what she did, it wouldn't be enough. How many fights had she been in? How many times had she lost faith in herself and others? Sakura couldn't say she would never be able to count the number offhand. Her mind caught in that haze, a fog she couldn't escape.

That's how it always was. Barely there confessions. A childhood friend, turned secret crush, never to be forgiven. This line would always be dark, and partly, the denial they both carried wished it would stay that way. The stubbornness they had was the glue. Yet, even still, as Ino tended to the tresses of pink that framed Sakura's face, the ghost of their past repeated once again...Ino protected her, Saruka clung, and between the two of them, the droplets of redemption, began to bridge time, and their ever warring hearts.


End file.
